Detest
by Proud Blood-Traitor
Summary: The Life of Neville Longbottom after The battle of Hogwarts.  Rated T for use of killing spells and any swearing


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter damn shame. I do own Arxsol plants (Derived from protection sun). Vicky199416 is responsible for the story plotish. (So blame her:) Read her stories though they are great)**

**Author's note: Its slightly different to the plot of the Deathly Hallows but bare with me it still makes sense:)**

_Neville walked to a Death Eaters body and ripped off the mask. Dolohov. He was impressed with himself, a strong servant to Voldermort. Once he had been scared of that name, now, now he was a stronger wizard now he was not scared of that name. His friends had seen him through it,his parents would be proud just as he was of them. He spat at Dolohv's body wishing it was Bellatrix Lestrange. He looked over at Proffesor Sprout and Bellatrix Dueling. Tonight would be the night that Miss Lestrange would die._

_He looked over at Proffesor Sprout once more her Arxsol plants were protecting her but flailing in the now completly dark. Neville sprinted towards his favourite teacher ready to give aid, but just few strides before he reached her he was stopped by a thin discoulered yet strong hand. He spun around his wand jabbing at the hand, realsing as he spun that this was going to be more difficult than Death Eater._

_"You show spirit and bravery and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuble Death Eater. We need your kind Neville Longbottom" Neville was struck silent for only a moment before the words. _

_"I'll join when hell freezes over. DUMBLEDORES ARMY!" Voldemort's face contorted. His nose puffed outto a less snake like but even less human like position, his eyes widened and his mouth twisted into a grimace._

_"You DARE defy me? You DARE? I will show the rest of you what happens to those who defy me! There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they Neville Longbottom?" _

_With that Voldemort waved his wand in a circular motion at Nevilles headappearing on top of his head was the Sorting hat._

_"Ah it may be time for me to die  
the noble houses houses of Godric, Helga and Rowena will live on without Salazar's lies  
I welcome the new sorting hat like a phoenix I do die"_

_Voldemort growled in contempt proclaiming that in no circumstances will there be a new Sorting Hat. Talking in Parceltounge to his faithful snake he ordered it to come closer. Nagini rapped itself around his neck._

_"Fiendfyre" Screamed Voldemort setting the Sorting hat on viscious unstoppable fire with the chained Neville unable to move from his spot. The Sorting hat fell off turning into ash, but before it did out appeared a shining ruby encrusted handle. The sword of Godric Gryfindor. Neville was a true Gryfindor a thing he had been dying to prove for years. He picked it up and with a quick forceful yet delicate swish he removed Nagini's head in just one swift action._

_"Harry" Neville whispered "I know youre alive get up! I believe you are the one supposed to finish this pratt" He spat the last word his wand still pointing at Voldemort, applying the Cruciatus curse. _

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, stood up and stretched. A cheer from the crowd fighting death eaters and a sharp gasp and intake of breath from the death Eaters themselves except the Malfoy's who for Lucius didn't care all he wanted to do was find his son and for Narcissa who already knew wanted to find Draco also. _

_"Yeah that's what the prophecy said mate." Neville let his wand drop away from Voldemorts body stepping back to watch Harry kill Voldemort in a flash of green light. He patted Potter on the back and smiled it could of beenNeville in the Prophecy buthe didn't care truly it didnt really matter Potter and Longbottom would always be the killers of Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

_Neville's thoughts returned to him. Vengence would doon come and would be sweet. He turned shocked to see Proffesor Sprout lying among her dead Arxsol also dead. He swiveled about to see Bellatrix dueling Ginny Weasley and Her mother running towards her. He sprinted off toward Molly Weasley._

_"Molly! I know you wanted to do this by yourself but I need revenge also!" he screemed over the whiring of charmsand curses. Molly Weasley nodded, she understood the desire to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Lestrange turned senceing Longbottom and Weasley getting closer. She let out a cackle, they fought they could kill her? Really? The Dark Lord's most faithful servant. She shifted her gaze to Harry Potter and her true love. No, no no! Harry was fighting somewhere and Voldermort, her Lord Voldemort was lying dead in the ground. _

_"!" Bellatrix screemed in self-pity and longing. Molly moved in front of her while Neville stepped up to her right hand side of her neck and yelled the cruciatus curse loudly, he had never meant a spell so much. Bellatrix Lestrange would be the last person to be hurt by Neville Longbottoms Cruciatus curse. He stepped back and smiled nervously at Mrs Weasley. _

_"Ready" Mrs Wealey nodded "On the count of three one... two...three"_

_"AVADA KERDAVA!" they screamed together the power of a double killing curse shooting Bellatrix twenty metres back with a flip and an ungracious landing her dress splitting at the seams revealing a word carved into her skin with her own wand writing 'Lord Voldemort, my dark lord' Neville was digusted, disgusted and feeling sick he leaned into Mrs Weasley and smiled slightly into her shoulder. His worst enemy was dead at last._

_Ginny Weasley who had escaped from the full body binding curse when Bellatrix had died was running over to Harry swishing her wand in a silent spell knocking back Yaxley his opponent. She ran right at Harry into his arms and they kissed they kissed a long sweet kiss and parted lips looking over at Ron and Hermione who were in an unseperable hug crying on each others shoulders happy to be alive._

_Breaking his gaze from the two young couples Neville looked around him realising that they weren't the only ones glad that there partners were alive and friends and family crowded the dead looking at there peaceful looks and they all managed watery smiles. Neville Longbottom was content for the first time in what seemed like an age._


End file.
